Samantha Carter (alternate reality)
Samantha Carter is a female Human who is a bounty hunter and a astrophysicist, a former Starfleet officer from the alternate reality influenced by Nero. Sam often worked with Lara Croft, who was also a bounty hunter. Early life Carter is the daughter of Debra Carter and Jacob Carter, a Starfleet marine Major General. She was born on December 29th, 2333. She has a brother named Mark Carter, who is married and has children, David and Lisa. Her mother died in the early 2340s when she was twelve. She blamed her father who was supposed to go pick her up at the spaceport but didn't, forcing Mrs. Carter to take a transport and have the accident that killed her. Eventually, Sam forgave her father, although Mark didn't until after many years of estrangement. Starfleet In 2354 Samantha served on the [[USS Zeus (NCC-73426)|USS Zeus]], a ''Ambassador''-class starship along with her husband Typhuss James Halliwell with the rank of Lieutenant. When their captain was killed during a battle with a Cardassian warship in the Beloti sector, Typhuss took command of the Zeus serving as captain from 2354 to 2355. In 2355, Halliwell relinquishes command of the Zeus. In 2355 Samantha served on the [[USS California (NCC-23641)|USS California]], a ''Excelsior''-class starship along with her husband Typhuss James Halliwell with the rank of Lieutenant. Samantha and Typhuss served on the California from 2355 to 2359, during that year Typhuss divorced Samantha Carter after five years of marriage. Later that year Sam left Starfleet and became a bounty hunter for hire. Life as a bounty hunter Samantha Carter became a bounty hunter in 2359, capturing many criminals and putting them in prison. In 2371 Sam began working with Lara Croft. Samantha would help Doctor Helen Magnus, leader of the Sanctuary Network, capture abnormals and take them back to the Old City Sanctuary. Personality and traits Carter has often displayed a strong moral compass and a willingness to sacrifice in pursuit of saving others. She has demonstrated an ability to put her own life in jeopardy to save another, even a complete stranger but with also not wanting to harm others in pursuit of that goal. She has also demonstrated a strong stance on the treatment of prisoners. Carter has shown that she has a willingness to help those even when some of them have indicated that they are uninterested in any help such as when she was still willing to help to people of K'Tau after inadvertently allowing a foreign material to enter their star. She was willing to put her own personal life on hold in pursuit of helping others. As an astrophysicist Carter has a wide understanding of the universe. She has demonstrated a strong knowledge of mathematics, physics, chemistry and engineering. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell In 2354 Sam first met Typhuss James Halliwell at a bar. Samantha and Typhuss talked for two hours. Samantha and Typhuss fell in love at the bar that night. Samantha took Typhuss to her house to drink some wine. Samantha made the first move and kissed Typhuss. Samantha ended up having sex with Typhuss in her bedroom that night. Samantha and Typhuss dated for two months, he proposed to her, whom she accepted. Then they got married. By 2359 their relationship was not working and Typhuss divorced Samantha Carter after five years of marriage. After the divorce Sam and Typhuss remained on good terms and became good friends in 2360. Category:Humans Category:Carter family Category:Halliwell family Category:Bounty hunters Category:Astrophysicists Category:USS Zeus (NCC-73426) personnel Category:USS California (NCC-23641) personnel Category:Starfleet officers (alternate reality) Category:Starfleet Marine Corps personnel Category:Alternate realities Category:Typhuss James Halliwell's love interests